


Hoping That You'll Come Back To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff I guess, I wrote this at 4 am don't judge too much, M/M, idek why I posted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [i am aware that this is trash. it's really really very very bad. I should delete this]Without Keith on the team, Lance felt lonely and hurt. He needed Keith back, even if it's sacrificing his place in Voltron. But how would he reach out to Keith when he's on the other side of the Galaxy? When the opportunity presents itself, he ends up spilling much more than what he had intended.





	Hoping That You'll Come Back To Me

"Paladins, you are needed on the bridge of the ship right now.", Allura says, her accent showing more with her urgency. All of them slid into their suits with practiced ease. One by one they spilled out on the bridge of the ship, ready to take orders from the princess. "We picked up a distressed signal from the Blade of Marmora," the mention of the Blade had Lance standing up straighter, his curiosity piqued. "A distress signal from the Blade?", asked Lance. "Yes, the message said they were in a raid, the battle got too heated, they need back up. Pidge, check if all comms are in sync and prepare the cloaking device for the green lion, we might need it. The rest of you, be alert, we might need to jump in and join the fight.", all of them scuttle for their seats while Pidge checks if all communicators are working. "Coran, prepare for a wormhole jump." The podium from where Allura was standing glows, signaling the opening of a wormhole, the lilac glow of it had Lance entranced, thinking of enigmatic eyes that pulled him in like a storm.

~~~~~~

Red purred in his mind, _He's here_. That caused Lance to smile, even Red had missed Keith. "I know, Red. I know." The pod they've sent were in the midst of boarding the ship. Lance, Hunk, Shiro and Allura were too meet the Blade and see to it that they're taken care of, while Coran and Pidge are in the infirmary, setting up healing pods and taking out first aid kits. The pod earned a few nicks and scratches from stray gunshots, but besides that it was more than fine. Lances palms had started to sweat, too nervous and lost. Knowing that Keith would be here, even if temporarily made them all ecstatic, Lance even more so.

The pod opened and a huddled figure was being held up by Keith and Kolivan. Everyone rushed to their aid, while Lance was just standing there too dumbstruck looking at Keith. "Lance, _move_." Shiro's order snapped him out of his daze and he got to work. Jesus, he needs to get a grip. Hunk helped Shiro assist the wounded member down the ramp, while he and Allura checked up on Keith and Kolivan. "You two need assistance, let's head to the infirmary.", Allura led Kolivan to the medical bay, noticing that they earned a few bruises and wounds that are small enough not to be a big deal. Allura and Kolivan's receding figure can be seen on Lance periphery but he didn't care, he wanted to talk to Keith.

"Hey man, looks like you need to get fixed up." , Lance said. "Yeah, I think I do." Keith replied as if in a daze, too focused tracing every inch of Lance's face. Then Lance smiled, a smile that he had dreamed of seeing again during all those lonely nights, and that made him smile too.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lance is aware that he's smiling at Keith. Somewhere in the back of his mind Lance is aware that Keith is smiling back at him, but who needs to move when you can gaze at your self proclaimed rival, am I right? "Kei-" he started, not aware of what he was about to say. "Keith! I missed you!" A squeaky voice shouted behind him, then suddenly he was being pushed aside and Pidge came hurtling for Keith, wrapping him up in a hug. "I missed you too, Pidge" Keith chuckles, ruffling Pidge's hair. "Oh my god, _stooop_!" But Keith didn't stop, he continued ruffling Pidge's hair until it looked like a nest. Pidge huffed, "I hate you right now" "What happened to "I missed you so much?"", Keith teased. Pidge opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, and then all three of them were laughing. "Come on mullet," ,Lance interrupted "You have a split lip and a couple of bruises. We need to fix 'ya up, you look like shit." "I feel so welcomed",Keith said sardonically. "But you're right, let's get to the infirmary before Allura comes back for us and start shouting."

~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, that hurts" Keith complained for the tenth time. Which is getting annoying but with his eyebrows pinched and lips formed in a pout, he looks kind of cute, actually. Lance laughed, "I _know_ , Keith. You just got to stay still and wait." "Whatever, just finish it up quickly." Keith looked to the side, giving Lance a better view of his scratched jaw. Lance puts a warm hand on his jaw, assessing the wound. Unable to control himself, Keith leans in to the touch. "Doesn't look too deep, man. Stop whining like a big baby." Lance teases and Keith just glares at Lance.

"Keith! Lance! We're going to check up on Antok on the cryopods," Hunk informed them, following Shiro and Pidge's receding form. "You two gonna be okay, and not kill each other?" Hunk teased, grinning far too wide. "Nah, man. Besides Keith is being a little bitch about his wounds, I doubt he has much energy left." ,Lance laughed. He was met with a punch on his shoulder, "I'm here, you know. " Keith huffed. "and don't worry Hunk, I'll make sure none of us is dead when you come back." Hunk chuckled, "Sure", was his only reply. He sound of automatic doors closing shut made them both aware of the sudden silence that fell around them. Lance cleared his throat, "So, uh, don't move this might hurt a little." Lances hands returned to his face, the warmth he craves still there. It was silent the whole time his wound was fixed, but he didn't mind, it was comforting. "There, all patched up.", said Lance when he finished putting a thin strip of medical tape on the gauze. "Thanks" replied Keith. Lance turned around, putting away the first aid kit.

 

Only the soft clatter of it can be heard in the infirmary while Keith just sat there in silence. He wanted to say something, he just doesn't know what. Lance turned around and looked at him in the eye. With the white light and the blues around them, Lance stood out like a sun in the vast darkness of space. Lance tore away his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck he moved toward Keith and for the second time that night, he was being hugged. Only this time it as more tender, more intimate. Without hesitation, he hugged back as tight as he could. Hiding his smiling red face in the crook of Lance's neck.

Lance felt Keith's smile against his skin, it only made him blush more. They'd stood there for sometime, just basking in the presence of each other. It felt like hours, it felt like an eternity, but it couldn't have been any longer than minutes. Smiling like a teenager in love, he pulled away first. Glad to see that he isn't the only one red faced. It made him smile fondly at Keith and say, "Walk with me?" "That'll be great, Lance"

They toured the castle, as if they were seeing it again for the first time. Talking about nothing and everything at the same time. "Wait, let's stop by the kitchen, I helped Hunk bake some brownies-or the closest they could even be to a brownie, you want some?" "Of course." While heading to the kitchen, the two continued their conversation, talking about how Shiro was, or about what happened to their trip back to space mall or how many times Allura shouts at them in a day. The usual stuff. Pulling a container of brownie from a makeshift fridge, Lance popped it open and held it out for Keith to take. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Lance remarked teasingly. Keith rolled his eyes, reaching for a brownie himself and taking a bite. "This is good",Keith said around a mouthful of brownies. He looked ridiculous. He looked cute. They move out of the kitchen and wander halls that they've been to multiple times, but it doesn't matter. The conversation was lighthearted, easy flowing, until it was not. Until they ran out of things to say and share. Until awkwardness started to haunt them again.

For a while, they just kept walking. Just kept wandering and basking in each other's warmth. Being himself Lance was the first one to say something. "Hey Keith, wanna check on Red?" Lance tilted his head for the side, waiting for a response. Keith smiled- he seemed to be doing that more and more around Lance, and replied, "Yeah, that'll be nice." Lance pulled him along winding hallways and corridors that led to Red's hangar. Red stood there as she always had, her welcoming presence that he had missed so much wrapped him up like a warm blanket. He can feel her on the back of his mind, a faint feeling that says, " _You're here. You're back. Oh, how much I've worried about you. I missed you so much."_ He walked up to her and put a hand in her paw, letting her know that he's fine. "She missed you so much, you know" Lance said quietly. "Now,I do", Lance walked up beside him patting Red on the paw. They end up sitting back to back, heads resting on each other's shoulders. Lance's hair tickles his face, but he could care less. Lance had been fairly quiet for sometime now, and not the kind of quiet that says "I just want to relax" its the kind of quiet that says, "I have something to tell you but I don't know how." It bothers him. It bother him that Lance can't say it to him. Does Lance not trust Keith enough? Is he not trustworthy? Is- his train of thought was cut of when Lance swiftly stood up, causing him to fall on his back and hit his head. He was still processing what happened when Lance was suddenly rushing over.

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry. What the hell was I thinking", Lance said in a hurry and another string of apologies and profanities came out form his mouth. Keith was now standing up, rubbing the back of his head but Lance as still fretting over, asking him if he was okay, and checking if he had any concussions. "Lance," he started but the taller man in front of him continued to ramble. "Lance," he said again, firmer this time. "I'm fine, alright?" It was nothing, really." Keith said, trying to assure Lance. Lance sighs and defeat, "Sorry. It's just..." Lance said sheepishly. "Just what?" Keith pushed. "Just...alright, alright." He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. "Keith, we want you back" Keith's face twisted into confusion, not catching up on what Lance has said.

With a look of determination on his face, Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, remembering the first time did that. He raised his other arm, and as if to put it on Keith's waist he stopped and looked at Keith for permission. But Keith's face is open, interested in what Lance is about to say. So Lance places his other hand on Keith's hip, and pulls him closer. He can feel the heat traveling to his face and he starts to see the telltale pink on Keith face. Keith looks surprised to say the least, his face red and pupils blown wide. "Lance, what are you doing?" Keith inquires wildly. "Listen, we need you here. It's not the same without you. And I know you're with the Blade of Marmora because of your family but we're family too. You..." Lance collects himself, "You don't know how much I missed you, how much I want you to be back. And if you being back here, in team Voltron means that I have to step aside and give up Red, then so be it." His grip tightened on Keith's waist, pulling him closer and closer.

To Keith's horror, lances eyes started to gloss over. He wasn't really sure why or what to do when someone's crying in front of him. So he just...hugs him. Hugs Lance to say that he missed him too, so much. As if to say that it's fine. He pulls back, framing Lance's face with his hands. "Lance, I know how you feel, cause I miss the team too. Specially you, I missed you. But I don't know if what you're saying is a good idea. You don't need to step aside just to have me back, you're good with Red and I like it that way. You don't need to sacrifice anything for me. I don't deserve any of that. But you Lance, you deserve everything." He touches his forehead to Lance, both of them on the on the verge of spilling their hearts out. Lance takes hold of Keith wrists at his face and with a sour look he said, "That's not true, Keith. You deserve a lion, you deserve a place in Voltron, and don't you even think about not deserving that . Please, come back...Please."

"I-...I don't know..." Lance summons the red bayard from the sensors on his thigh armor and brandishes it in front of Keith. "Keith, Red deserves to be piloted by someone like you. Voltron needs you here...", in a broken whisper Lance says, "I need you here." Suddenly his body was on fire, he feels like he's on fire. Maybe it was just the blood rushing to his face. Maybe it the realization that he is loved and needed. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to be with Lance.

"Lance, I need you, too." At that, both of them had tears spilling over, smiling goofily and fondly at each other. He whispered,"I'm going to kiss you, is that alright to you?" Lance giggles, "Of course." He pulled Lance by his waist and leaned in until he covered his lips with his own. Everything was just a soft push of their lips together but then he was slotting their mouths together and he was lost in total bliss. Lance broke the kiss first, chasing Lance's lips with his own. "We just did that.", Lance breathed. "Lance, I meant what I said. I meant it when I said that you're important. I meant it when I said that I need you. Just say it back, please?" "Keith Kogane, I need you. I promise that I do." Lance touches their foreheads together and Keith takes Lance's hand that's holding the red bayard and places his hand over Lance's. "If you think that it's best that I come back to Voltron, then so be it, I trust you." Keith started. "But we need a better plan than that, I still want you in Red." "But I want you in Red" Keith sighs, then he smiles,"Want to co-pilot it together?" Lance grins a wicked grin and swoops in for a quick kiss before saying, "Doesn't sound too bad, mullet. Now come here and kiss me till I'm weak to the knees." "That, I will do."

~~~~~~

  
"Hey, Keith." "What is it?" "I got a new sword." Lance said. " _What_?" Exclaimed Keith, shock and awe written on his face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Well I mean I can show you now." "That'll be cool. Great, even. Yeah." Keith said in a ramble of words. Lance positions his bayard in front of him and summons the broadsword. He swings it a few times, testing the weight. "Cool right?" "Hell yeah!" Lance laughs at Keith's reaction. "Want to teach me some moves you got from the Blade?",flirted Lance shamelessly, wiggling his eyebrows at Keith. Keith laughs at how stupid Lance looks whenever he does that. "You won't stand a chance on me, sharpshooter.~" ,he croons. "We'll see, mullet. We'll see." "Alright," said Keith while unsheathing his blade, he grins wickedly, "We'll see."

~~~~~

Staring up at the ceiling of the training deck and having his pride taken away from him was not the plan. The cool metal of Keith's blade on his neck is the sole reminder that his pride had took a beating. "I win," Keith says smugly. "Again."

"Yeah, whatever mullet." Keith sheaths his blade again and crawls on top of Lance, cuddling up to him on the floor. Keith tugs at his shirt, well technically it's Keith's shirt, and Lance looks at him. Already knows what Keith wants, it's a habit of Keith to tug at Lance's shirt when he wants a kiss. "What is it~?" "I...I want a kiss.",Keith says sheepishly. "What was that, I, uh didn't hear you." Keith tugs at his shirt harder this time, "I said, I want a kiss." Lance chuckles. "Okay..." He tugs Keith down within him and leans in, pressing his lips to Keith's softly. Then he kisses Keith's cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his neck, and every inch of Keith face. "Lance, stop! That tickles!", the laughter on Keith voice makes him smile more. "I know, that's why I'm doing it!" Keith tries to break free, but Lance has his hands around his waist. "Ohmygod stooooop!",Keith had been reduced to a laughing mess above him. Chuckling, Lance said, "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Lance puts his hand above his head in surrender. "Finally." "Okay, now let me up." "What?" "Let me up.", Lance repeated. "Uh, no way." "Wha-?"Keith wraps his hands around Lances wrists and pins them on the floor, he smiled slowly. "My turn."

 

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> ive read this for a few times and ive realized how bad this is but I think ill keep it this way to yknow remind me of how much I improved over the course of time. idk.


End file.
